


Home

by k_knma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforting, Everybody misses home, Gen, telling stories???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_knma/pseuds/k_knma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance just misses home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Lance missed the Earth. He missed his siblings running rampant in the house, sounding more like a herd of elephants than the children they were. He missed his mother’s singing. It had been a constant sound in the house, something he was more likely to tune out than savor, but now he wished he’d listened just a little bit longer. 

Everything was _different_ here. The food, the smell of the air. Somehow, even the sun on his skin didn’t feel quite as warm and not once had he felt a drop of rain. 

He wasn’t even sure how long they’d been gone. Had he missed the birth of his newest niece? Was it still warm, or had winter come? 

Lance rubbed at his chest, like he could somehow rub away the ache of missing everything he loved. He contemplated going to eat breakfast. He decided against it. Lance honestly just didn’t have the energy to act normal. Could he fake sick today? Probably. Did he really want to stay in his room, soaking in his own gloom? He thought about it for a while.

He pulled his blanket up to his ears, curling in on himself. 

He’d play sick, then. 

Just for today. 

 

One day turned to two, then two to three. He was spending less time holed away in his room, but the ever growing ache was still there. Sometimes, he’d get just a little too quiet, would zone out for just a bit too long. He played off every question with a hand to his stomach and a sheepish, _“I’m still not feeling so hot.”_

He thought he was getting away with it, thought he was in the clear. So, when the doors to his room opened that night and Hunk sat down on the edge of his bed, he didn’t think anything of it. Hunk was just coming to check on him, like he’d been doing every few hours or so. 

“What are you playing at, Lance?” Hunk said the words to the air, his body facing the door rather than Lance. 

Lance flinched at Hunk’s tone. It was one Hunk rarely used and Lance had never had it directed his way before. He should have known then and there that the ruse was up, that Hunk knew he wasn’t sick, but he tried anyways. 

“What?” Lance furrowed his brows in mock confusion. “What do you mean what am I playing at?” 

Hunk sighed deeply and the noise sent a pang through Lance’s chest. Hunk almost sounded disappointed. 

“How long have we been friends, Lance? How long did we room together? You really think I can’t tell when something is bothering you?”

“Tsuyoshi…” Lance murmured, unable to think of anything else to say. 

“I mean, it’s not like you don’t know you can’t come to me. We talked all the time at the Garrison. That doesn’t have to change just because we’re in space.” Hunk said, placing his hands behind him and leaning his weight on them. He still wasn’t facing Lance. 

“It’s not that.” 

“Then what is it? I won’t know unless you tell me.”

“I just didn’t want to bum you out, man.” Lance sat up, folding his blanket over his criss-crossed legs. 

“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty, but you being upset probably bums me out more than anything that you need to talk about.” He paused. “I mean if it’s something you don’t want to talk about that’s cool, but I’m here for you, Lance. I always have been.” 

Lance toyed with the edge of his blanket before huffing out a sigh and plopping himself back down into a lying position. “I just miss home. Like, a lot.”

“Yeah?” Hunk said, moving to lay down beside Lance. Lance scooted a bit to give him room. “Me, too. It’s weird, not waking up in the barracks or going to class or calling my mom on Tuesdays. I miss her.” 

It hit Lance then, that everyone probably felt the same way. Everyone had things they missed about home and they were all pretending they didn’t. They were all putting on a face for everyone else. 

“Yeah, I miss my mom, too.” Lance said. 

“What do you miss about her?”

“She was just always there, y'know? A lot of parents that have a bunch of kids don’t really make time for all of them, but she did. Dad, too. She didn’t mind when we were loud, she’d just join right in. Sometimes, you’d think that she was younger than all of us, with all the energy she had.”

Hunk laughed. “Yeah, I remember that one time I visited she chased your brother around for eating bits of food before it was time.” 

Lance laughed, too. “I remember that. That was the same night she ran the washer while Alex was in the shower so the water got cold.” 

“Your mom is great, man. I’ll have to visit again.” 

“My mom loved you, too. She kept saying, ‘Hunk would never do that’ after you left to get me to do things.” 

Hunk placed a hand on his chest, “I’m just a great role-model, I’m sorry.”

“Whatever! Mr. Let-me-sneak-in-the-kitchens-and-make-you- _real_ -food!”

“Hey, you can’t blame me. The Garrison food was bad and you know it! Besides, that was the only time we got in trouble because of me. The rest was all you!” 

“It isn’t my fault they didn’t understand my genius! Like, really. Almost all of my ideas were golden, they just couldn’t see it!” 

“Oh, yeah. Because blasting _Bootylicious_ over the PA system was totally a good idea.”

“Hunk, that was the _best_ idea! What are you talking about?”

“Or sneaking into Xavier’s room to steal all of his pants?” Hunk grinned. 

“Okay, but that guy was an asshole!” 

Lance wasn’t lying. The boy had made fun of Hunk’s size for _weeks_ , even though Lance was sure that Hunk probably could have bench pressed the dude. 

“He missed three days of class and no one knew why!” Hunk was laughing now and Hunk had the kind of laugh that made you wanna laugh, too, no matter how you were feeling. 

They swapped stories for hours. Some left Lance clutching his sides with tears streaming down his cheeks and others made them both quiet, only the soft sounds of their breaths left to fill the silence. 

Hunk fell asleep in his bed, but Lance didn’t mind. No. It was nice. It showed him he wasn’t nearly as lonely as he thought, traveling through space, unsure of just how far away home was. 

There was a different kind of home here, he realized. A home that only the seven of them would understand. 

Something like that made you family, whether you understood that or not. 

And after today?

Lance understood. Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Voltron fic before, so please bear with me.


End file.
